orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Claudette Pelage
Claudette Pelage (known as Miss Claudette) is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She was introduced when Janae Watson was assigned to a bunk and is currently in Maximum Security. Claudette is an elderly Haitian woman who was strict with rules and the appearance of her cubicle. She is based on Natalie in the memoir, ''Orange is the New Black: My Year in a Women's Prison''. Personality Claudette is strict, tidy, and keeps to herself. She wants nothing to do with "drama" among the other inmates. As her friendship with Piper Chapman grows stronger, she shows a kinder and more motherly side. When Larry Bloom does his radio show talking about all the people Piper has met at Litchfield, Claudette is hurt by the things he says about her, and returns to being cold and reclusive. Physical Appearance Claudette is an older woman in comparison to the other characters on the show. She has gray curly hair. She wears violet-red lipstick and has well groomed eyebrows. She also appears very stern. Biography Before Litchfield For a list of episodes featuring Miss Claudette's flashbacks, see here. As a child, Claudette began working at a live-in maid service in order to pay off her parents' debts. She met Jean Baptiste, the man that walked her into the maid service. Claudette grew up and became a manager of the same maid service company she worked for. Jean Baptiste came to visit her after not seeing each other for some time. He revealed that he has married a woman named Josephine, and he introduced Claudette to her. Claudette was seemingly disappointed when she discovered he had married. Josephine asked her if it was hard looking after other people's children when she was unable to have any of her own. Claudette replied by saying she had made her peace with it. She later discovered that one of her girls was brutally attacked by a customer. She then showed up to his house, saying that the girl cannot help him on that day and that she would clean instead. She later murdered him with a butcher knife. Due to her extreme cleanliness, it is unlikely this was the crime for which she was convicted and sent to prison ("Imaginary Enemies"). Season One After leaving the transfer cells, Piper Chapman is assigned to bunk with Claudette in the "ghetto dorm". .... Sam Healy informs Claudette that her case could be re-opened due to some changes in immigration laws, and that re-opening the case stood to shave a lot of time off of her sentence. At first Claudette refuses the help, but she later changes her mind and asks Healy to re-open it, due to Jean-Baptiste writing to her, informing her that Josephine has died and asking to see her. Claudette's court appeal did not end up working out. In a fit of rage, she attacked CO Fischer by trying to strangle her in a hallway with multiple witnesses, which sent her to Maximum Security ("Fool Me Once"). Relationships Friends * Jean Baptiste - Claudette and Baptiste have known each other since she was a child. It is implied she has had romantic feelings for him. * Red - The pair both work in the kitchen and enjoy each other's company. Gallery Season 1 "I Wasn't Ready" ClaudetteEp1A.png Trivia * Miss Claudette is a Taurus. Pelage, Claudette Category:MAX inmates Category:Kitchen Staff Category:Litchfield Inmates